Marauders and Goths of the future
by xtinkerbellhunni13x
Summary: what the Marauders and Lily and her friends would be like if they were born in our time. Lily has always had a question on her mind and when she finally can get the answer she has to cross enemy lines. Is the answer really worth it? Rvw if u want new chap
1. 1:The horrible morning

**Chapter 1: The Horrible Morning**

Lily woke-up groggily, reaching for her contacts on her bedside table. She put them in, and then took in the morning blinkingly. Looking at her clock, she started to groan. It was only six a.m., an hour before she had to get up. Knowing that she was too awake to fall back asleep; she got out of bed and put on a pair of socks. She walked downstairs quietly, as not to wake any of her horrid family. Lily's parents always acted as if they were proud to have a witch in the family, but Lily knew it was all an act. Her sister Petunia, however, didn't even pretend to be happy for Lly. She spat at her and stated loudly that she was now an only child. Walking in the kitchen, Lily poured herself a cup of strong black coffee and popped some toast in the toaster. When the toast popped up, she buttered it and started to eat and drink. Ten minutes after her breakfast was finished, the sound of feet filled the upstairs bedrooms, signally to Lily that it was time for her to go back upstairs, before Petunia came downstairs for her breakfast. Lily bound up the stairs and into her room quickly. She didn't want to get in a fight this morning since today was the day that she went back to Hogwarts.

Once in her room, she started to pack. Going to her closet, she took out a huge mound of black clothes and put them in her trunk. Grabbing her boots, (her only pair of shoes) and she put them on. She grabbed a long-sleeved, black, medieval style shirt and a pair of black pants with a studded belt in the loops from the pile in her trunk and put them both on. Then she applied thick eyeliner and mascara. Looking in the mirror, Lily smirked. She looked the way she always did but she didn't care, she loved the way she and her friends looked. Despite the fact that everyone called them freaks but that was the _last_ thing on her mind. She opened her jewelry box and put on seven or eight necklace, one reaching her naval. Lastly, she inserted her eyebrow spike and her nose stud and she was ready. Lily ran her hands through her newly highlighted hair. She had gotten blonde highlights in her flaming red hair, much to the disapproval of her parents. Lily didn't even know why they were complaining. It wasn't as if she had made them pay for it. Hell, her parents had not bought her anything since she was _seven_! Her grandmother, her father's mother, was the only one who had taken pity on her and given her some clothes that she was going to give to a shelter! Now, Lily saved up her money for all her stuff; clothes, school books…**EVERYTHING!** All of her parent's extra money went to their "perfect daughter", Petunia. Petunia was normal, Lily wasn't, Petunia was an angel and Lily was the spawn of Satan. Petunia was always happy and Lily was morbid. But if her parents ever took a few extra seconds to _really_ look at Lily, they would realize it was **THEM** making her morbid.

Lily shook her head and resumed packing. Putting her school books in her trunk with her CD player, CDs, and a laptop in her purse, which she placed in her trunk carefully. Hidden in a small side pocket of her purse was a miniaturized amp and guitar. Two years ago, she had bewitched all her electronics so they would work in school. Her three friends Katrina Lendon, Mitch VanLetts, and Tylor Howland and her were in a band together named A.X.S. She smirked, thinking about how much fun her friends and her were going to have because Lily was appointed Head Girl a year early by Dumbledore. She didn't know who the Head Boy was, but she didn't care. Head Girl meant benefits, such as getting scumbags like James Potter and Lucius Malfoy into detention on a regular basis. _Not that Potter would care,_ Lily thought,_ he's already made that his permanent home...him and that friend of his Sirius Black_. Lily shook her head vigorously again; she didn't want to be thinking of them when they barely qualified to live in her opinion. She closed the top of her trunk, locked it, and hen sat on top of it for a moment. Looking at her clock, she saw that she had a half an hour until the train left the platform. She called a cab, knowing that her parents wouldn't take her. Since she had no muggle currency, she crept into her sister's now empty room and took £15 from her purse. _That should be enough_, Lily thought and pocketed it. She jogged back to her room and began to struggle with her trunk and the steep staircase. When she finally got it down the stairs, she heard someone behind her say, "Isn't there a dress code in that freak joint of yours?" Lily spun around and was face to face with her sister Petunia.

"No, but even if there was, I wouldn't give a damn. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a cab to catch to take me from this hell!" Petunia stared at Lily for having the audacity to curs at her, and marched away from Lily with her bony nose in the air. Lily's parents didn't leave the kitchen to grunt their farewells. Slamming the door behind her, Lily started towards an approaching cab. The driver got out, and helped Lily get her trunk in the trunk of the cab. When they had climbed in the cab the driver turned and asked Lily,

"Where to young Miss?"

"Kings Cross Station," Lily stated. The driver nodded and drove away from the house that she wouldn't have to see for another ten months. After a silent twenty-minute drive, they finally reached Kings Cross Station. He driver got out and got Lily a trolley and helped her get her trunk out of the cab. She paid the driver and when the trunk was lashed securely to the trolley she started toward platforms nine and ten. When she was sure no one was looking at her, she ran at the barrier. Lily looked around for her friends at the newly appeared platform 9 ¾. Going over to the luggage car, Lily took her purse out of her trunk and struggled yet again with he trunk and moving it. As she walked up to the Head Compartment she could already hear people whispering about her, but she kept her gaze frontward and walked on. "Lils…LILS…**LILS! HOLD ON!**" Lily spun around and saw her friends running towards her.

Katrina was a mildly pretty girl with black hair that had two blood red streaks that framed her face. She was about 5'8" and had brown eyes. Tylor, her boyfriend, had dirty blonde hair that he kept semi-spiked. His blue eyes barely left Kat as she ran ahead of the boys with trying to hold down her black dress and not trip in her combat boots. Tylor was an aver height of 5'11", not counting the inch of spiked hair. Just behind Tylor was the last member of their group, Mitch. He had black hair that he spuked up with red dyed tips. He was a towering 6'3" with a well-built body. He had a few scars and bruises covering him though. Mitch came from a broken home and lived with his muggle mother and her very abusive boyfriend. Because of that, Mitch never really talked to anyone but his friends. Some teachers thought that his silence was because he could string two words together. Lily, Tylor, and Kat knew different. Katrina finally reached Lily and hugged her. "Hey Kat… Tylor… Mitch," Lily acknowledged each I the order they approached her. Tylor was panting for breath.

"Christ Lils we've been shouting for you for ages! Did your sister rip your bloody eardrums out or something?" Tylor looked at her with an exasperated expression.

" Sorry, but don't worry I gotta surprise for you! I got Head Girl which means… the best compartment on the whole damn train!" The three smirked evilly at her.

"Right-o, let's go," Tylor said in a mockingly pompous tone. The other just rolled their eyes and followed him in, only to find out that there were already four boys in the compartment. It was the marauders of Hogwarts. Sirius Black with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, Remus Lupin with sandy colored hair and blue eyes, Peter Pettigrew with water blue eyes and blonde hair and finally James Potter. James had messy black hair and hazel eyes and an egotistical prat. He thought that he was only one-step down from God because he was the star seeker and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James was wanted by every girl and envied by every bow (a.nexcluding the Marauders obviously), except Lily and her friends.

"Well, well, well look what e've got here! Freaks on the loose! Too bad this compartment is for the Head Boy and Girl and their friends. Now scarm, before we're forced to do so ourselves.: Jaes looked at them while fingering his wand as hif they were nothing but dirt on his expensive shoes. Mitch's arm muscles twitched as he clenched his hands into ghost white fists. Lily touched his arm and looked at James.

"Well Potter, it just so happens that I AM the Head Girl," Lily spat back. She dugin her purse, extracted her Head Girl badge and pinned it to the strap of her black purse. James' eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak. However, Sirius beat him to the punch.

"Well then, my Lily flower, you should know that Jamsie here is Head Boy." Sirius flashed his most dashing smile at her. She was unmoved and just gave him an icy glare that wiped the grin right off his face.

"Don't you ever, **EVER** call her _your_ Lily flower again Black," Mitch snarled at Sirius. Sirius backed into his seat, intimidated by Mitch's size.

"WOAH! You can talk?" Mitch's eyes burned with hatred as Lily spoke up.

"Listen you sleazebags, don't talk to us and we won't talk to you… GOT IT?" Lily yelled at the Marauders. Then she and her friends sat down on the opposite side of the rather large compartment and began to talk.


	2. 2: In the Head Compartment

**Disclaimer: I only own Kat, Mitch, and Tylor!!!! R&R!!!**

"Did you guys remember your instruments," Lily asked. They nodded and the boys took out shrunken instruments while Kat took out two shrunken microphones; one for her and one for Lily who supplied back-up vocals. "Great! We can start practicing this Saturday. We'll go to the room we used in 4th year." They all nodded in agreement but Kat groaned while nodding.

"Not as early though, Lils. I hated getting up at four and practicing for two hours," Kat complained and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, how about during breakfast? Everyone is in the Great Hall and no one will hear us!" Kat began to whine about how much she needed her food in the morning but Lily whispered something in her ear to make her smile and just nod her head. Lily looked at the boys and said, "I'll tell you guys later tonight. I don't want _them_ to over hear it." Lily looked over her shoulder to see the Marauders huddled up talking quietly. From the looks Remus was debating with James about something. "Hmm…" Lily raised her eyebrow questioningly.

I'm telling ya Prongs, it's too risky," Remus argued quietly with James. "They'll know it was us. I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't already suspicious with us huddled up like this!" The four looked at Lily and her friends sitting in a circle talking.

"Look Moony," Sirius said," it's obvious they'll know it was us either way! We're the only ones in Hogwarts who can pull a bloody prank!" Sirius smiled as his gaze fell on Lily and he kept it on her. James noticed him staring and followed his gaze.

"No…down Padfoot! You know she hates us. If anything, that big lug Mitch will make _sure_ you don't go near her," James chided Sirius.

"Wouldn't dream of it Prongs. I was just thinking of the laughs that we're gonna get from this. Besides she's _way_ to evil for even _me_ to tame." James eyed Sirius suspiciously but shrugged it off and resumed his war with Moony.

"I don't like him staring at you Lily," Mitch growled lowly. Lily looked over her shoulder at the Marauders again.

"Take it easy Mitch. I don't go near any of them and they wouldn't _dare_ go anywhere near us," Lily responded. She looked back at her friends. "How were all of your summers?"

"O.K," Kat said, "my parents took me to America for vacation. It mainly sucked 'cuz they took me to dumb ass tourist spots. But near the end they took me to a store called Hot Topic. This place had everything we've ever DREAMED of. Which reminds me, I got you all something!" Kat reached into the breast pocket of her dress and extracted three minuscule bags. Grabbing her wand from her purse and muttering a spell the three bags enlarged to normal size. She picked them up and handed each bag to its respective person. Tylor opened his first and took out a studded belt, one spike collar, and two studded bracelets. He smiled and kissed Kat full on the lups. Mitch opened his bag next, it had new silver earrings, two patches, and a new pair of black drumsticks pre-taped.

"Kat, this kicks ass!" Mitch gave her a light punch on the shoulder with one of his rarely-seen-in-public smiles.

"I actually put a charm on them so that they won't break." Kat smiled, but nowhere near as big as Mitch's. Lastly, Lily opened her bag to find a bag of red, black and purple guitar picks reading A.X.S, band pins for her schoolbag, jelly bracelets, a studded bracelet, and a black dress identical to Kati's with a pair of fishnets attached to it.

"HOLY SHIT KAT! This is AWESOME! I LOVE YOU!" Lily jumped over and tackled Kat into a hug.

"Lils-I-CAN'T-**BREATHE**!" Lily laughed as she climbed off a pale Kat.

"Sorry about that…" As the color returned to Kat's cheeks, Tylor turned to Lily and said,

"Kat told me that you learned a new song over the summer."

"Yeah, so?"

"Play it!"

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"**NO!**"

"**NO!**"

"**YES!**"

"HA," Tylor yelled. Lily's cheeks burned red for falling for such an old trick.

"Damn it! Fine." Lily took out her wand and enlarged her guitar and took out one of her new picks.

"Hey," James said," you can't have any electronics this closed to school! They don't work!" Mitch started to get up and James look wide-eyed. "N-never mind. G-go ahead." Lily laughed and started to play and sing **Just Like You** by Three Days Grace. When she finished all of the Marauders started to clap but stopped after Mitch growled at them.

"Bloody ingrates," he muttered," great job Lils."

"Yeah awesome," Tylor agreed. Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop taking everyone by surprise. Everyone fell to the ground, that wasn't already on the ground, and groaned as they got up. Lily jolted up and began checking her guitar to make sure it was O.K.

"Oh shit!" She saw that her 3rd D-string was close to breaking.

"What," Kat asked as she flattened down the skirt part of her dress. She looked at Lily's guitar. "Oh Christ! You're never gonna find guitar strings in the wizarding world!"

"I brought some spares with me. I'll fix it after the feast, if I remember." She took off the broken string and discarded it. Shrinking it again and placing it in her purse, she started towards the bustling hallways of the train. Everyone in the Head Compartment got up silently and began to exit… They were finally there!


	3. 3: Back to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3: Back to Hogwarts**

Lily stepped off the train and looked at the distant castle. Kat Lily, Mitch and Tylor walked over to a horseless carriage and climbed in. As soon as the door shut, it started for the castle. "Your cord breaking really sucks ass Lils," Tylor stated, breaking the silence.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Lily said between laughs. Kat smacked Tylor on the head and they started a slap war. Lily found it highly amusing for about a minute, but kicked Tylor to end the war. He grumbled while nursing his newly bruised knee. When they reached the castle, they climbed out of the carriage and they walked up to the castle, detached from the slow progression of students talking avidly about their summers. They finally reached the Great Hall, the kids that were in second through seventh year, took their seat at their respectable house tables. Lily and her friends took their seats at the far end of the Gryffindor table. As the marauders past, Lily stuck out a boot to trip James who fell flat on his face. A few Slytherins laughed and Kat giggled, as James got up, red with anger.

"Freak," he hissed.

"Prick," Lily retaliated. James walked over to the rest of the Marauders and sat down to wait for the new first years. "Do you guys remember when we first came here?" Lily looked at her friends.

"I was really nervous," Kat said, "'cuz of the damn public school in the muggle work that mum and dad sent me to. Being the only 'Goth' in the sea of blondes was not a walk in the god damn roses." Lily nodded knowing how Kat felt. "I always thought I'd be alone at a new school. But damn was I wrong!" Kat and Lily giggled. Lily thought about the look of relief that she saw when she looked at Kat's face and saw that they both wore more than the average amount of black.

"I would've felt the same if I had ended up with my dad," Tylor chimed in, "but I got lucky. My mum is a lot better than my god damned muggle dad! Hell, I probably wouldn't have been at Hogwarts if I lived with him!" Lat sighed and rested her head on his shoulders. They had been dating for a year now and didn't sow any signs of breaking it off soon.

Mitch went to open his mouth but was cut off by the sound of the Great Hall doors opening and first years filing in. Everyone stopped talking loudly, and started whispering while watching the scared and timid newcomers. Lily and her friends skimmed the sea of kids for any gothic kids walking by themselves. Lily's eyes fell on a girl walking by herself, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a black t-shirt over it, a log black shirt, a cloak with the hood up just covering her face. But Lily could make out purple streaks in her black hair. Lily nudged Kat and pointed to the girl. Kat smiled and said,

"She's the first we've seen in years." Another boy had come wearing all black but was sorted into Slytherin and crossed over the dark side and became one of Malfoy's preppy friends. The boys looked over to where Lily was pointing.

"She doesn't look like a first year," Tylor said, "She's the size of a sixth year!" They all agreed and turned towards the front to watch and find out where all of the first years would go. Professor Flitwick brought out a stool and an ancient hat was placed upon it. Headmistress McGonagall took out a rather large scroll and said sharply to the first years,

"When I call your names, come forth and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She opened the scroll. "Abbott, Samantha!" A young blonde haired girl walked forward and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. After a few minutes of silence, the brim of the hat tore and shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She hopped off the chair and headed to the Hufflepuff table while everyone clapped. It went on like this for what seemed like ages, until they were down to two kids. A red haired boy and the girl in the black cloak.

"Weasley, Arthur!" The red haired boy ran up and sat down. The hat barely touched his head before it bellowed,

"GRYFFINDOR!" He scurried off to the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore stood.

"Students! It is my great pleasure to introduce to you Ms. Serena Vampson." He beckoned her towards the head table. She reached there and turned around to look at the assembly of sorted students. "She has just been transferred from the Salem Witch Academy in America. She is in her sixth year of schooling and she shall now be sorted." She walked to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and waited. After two minutes had gone by and many were anxious to see where Serena was placed, the Sorting Hat ripped and shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone clapped uneasily as she made her way down o the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore started his speech. Lily took this time to signal down Serena to sit with them. Serena walked down and sat on the other side of Kat. She looked up and said quietly,

"Thanks. I thought I'd be eating alone," she smiled. When she smiled though, Lily noticed something peculiar… Serena had fangs! When Serena noticed Lily and Mitch staring at her she stopped smiling and moved to get up. "Want me to leave?" Kat put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to sit.

"You can sit. Sorry for staring. My name's Katrina Lendon but you can call me Kat." Serena nodded and looked at Tylor.

"My name's Tylor Howland or you can call me Ty it really makes no difference to me." Her eyes turned to Mitch. He slowly took in a breath,

"I'm Mitch VanLetts… I don't have a nickname so Mitch is good." Serena laughed a bit before turning to Lily.

"I'm Lily Evans they call me Lils." Dumbledore finished his speech and food appeared on the once empty gold plates. "Listen Serena," Lily said quietly, "we have a secret dorm that we all share… Would you like to join us?" Serena nodded her head vigorously. "K… then we're gonna have to get your stuff down there ourselves. We usually pay off the groundskeeper, Hagrid, to bring our stuff down there." Lily looked at the others, who had been listening while they ate. Kat pulled out an invisibility cloak and covered every one on her side of the table as best she could while Lily covered her and Mitch. When they were all in the corridor, they took off their invisibility cloak to see Serena's eyes sparkling.

"That's wicked awesome! I've always wanted one." They all grinned mischievously.

"We all have one. We nicked Potters, made four copies of it and put it back with out him realizing it! We'll have to make you a copy of one of ours soon," Tylor said while lacing his fingers with Kat's.

"If you haven't noticed," Lily said, "These two are lovebirds. So I'd watch out so you don't hurl on your stuff." Kat simply gave Lily the finger with her free hand and continued walking hand-in-hand with Tylor. After they grabbed Serena's trunk from the corridor, they headed down another corridor. They finally reached a painting of a finely dressed woman and they came to a halt. The portrait smiled and said,

"Back again my dears? Lily, Tylor, Mitch, and Kat grinned and greeted the woman. The portrait looked over to Serena and said, "And who is this young lady?" Serena looked up and said,

"I'm Serena. Serena Vampson." The portrait smiled at Serena.

"Well Serena, I'm Victoria. Now enough small talk, I thought I'd let you choose the password this year." They all smiled evilly and huddled up.

"Well what do you guys think," Kat asked.

"I think we should do… Purple Goth Bunnies," Lily said. Mitch and Tylor raised their eyebrows quizzically.

"We wonder about you sometimes Lily," Mitch replied with laughing quietly.

"If it's fine with Serena, I think the password should be Vampiress." Serena blushed slightly.

"That's cool with me." The group turned to Victoria. Tylor looked at her and said,

"Vampiress will be out password." Victoria mused over the passwords.

"Intriguing choice… May I inquire as to the reason?" The group turned to Serena who flashed her fangs. "My word! I know we have a werewolf but may I congratulate you on being the first vampires."

"We have a werewolf in school," Mitch asked. Victoria paled slightly and instantly swung open her portrait and they entered. They walked into a room filled with comfortable black leather armchairs, a fireplace and staircase that led up to the room they all shared with an attached bathroom. Mitch gently put down Serena's trunk, that he had been carrying on his shoulder, and looked around. Lily smiled, _I'm finally home._

"Like the lounge area Rena?" Tylor asked while sitting down on one of the armchairs and placing his feet on a table.

"Love it. How'd you guys find this place?"

"Well actually, Mitch found it," Tylor replied. Serena looked at Mitch.

"I was walking around during lunch in second year, when I hear Victoria wailing really loudly. So I went to see what the deal was. I apparently calmed her down 'cuz she let me inside her room and said I could come back anytime I wanted. I asked if my friends could to, and she said it was fine." Tylor and Lily both yawned and stretched a bit.

"I don't know if it's just Lils and me but I'm wiped. Let's head up." Mitch picked up trunk easily and they started up the staircase. When they got to the top and opened the door, the walked into a room covered with posters of bands, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee and Invader Zim. Another bed had been magically put it. _Probably Victoria_, Lily thought.

"Holy shit," Serena exclaimed. The other four smirked.

"Welcome to your new home, Rena." Lily grinned. They each went to a bed with a trunk at the ed. Mitch set down Serena's at the end of the new bed. THEY ALL Silently changed into their pajamas and passed out.


	4. 4: One Chaotic Morning

**Chapter 4: One Chaotic Morning**

Lily woke up and rolled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom, already filled with the essentials. She walked in, splashed cold water on her face, and dried it. As she walked back into the bedroom filled with her sleep friends, she crept to her trunk. She got out the dress and fishnets from Kat, her, wand, and everything else she needed to put on. After an hour in the shower, she got out the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and poked her head out to make sure there wasn't a line for the bathroom. Seeing that everyone was still knocked out, she proceeded to get ready. Getting her clothes on she used her want to dry her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair, put it in a french braid and brushed her teeth. She decided to wear her glasses and walked out of the bathroom to get them. Noticing that no one was awake yet, she smirked evilly. Tiptoeing quietly to her purse, she enlarged her guitar and amp. She quickly fixed her third D-string, plugged in her guitar and strummed loudly. The sound woke up the other four and made them fall out of bed. Groan erupted through the room while Lily shrunk her guitar back down. Serena got up and looked at Lily. The room was still very dark because they had t shut all of the curtains and go by candlelight for Serena, who couldn't be in the sun. Lily got out her black-framed glasses, put them on, and started to laugh relentlessly at the others.

When Kat finally got out of bed and saw Lily laughing, she screamed and started to chase Lily around the room. The other three watched sleepily as Tylor went in the bathroom carrying clothes and his wand as Serena and Mitch started a line. When Kat finally got tired and stopped chasing Lily, who was much faster and hadn't even broken a sweat. Tylor came out of the bathroom fully dressed and Serena went in the bathroom with her bundle of clothes, make-up and wand. Lily walked over to a black mahogany vanity table, applied her normal eye make-up, put in her nose and eyebrow piercing. She smiled seeing Kat in the mirror still in her pajamas and slightly dazed. Kat just gave Lily the finger and waited behind Mitch with some bands, a shirt and her wand. They only had a half an hour before breakfast started but it didn't matter. On the way to the Great Hall was the door, or rather the portrait, to the kitchens. The house elves were always giving them food without hesitation, s they could grab something quickly to eat, then run down to the Great Hall for their schedules. Serena appeared from the steamy bathroom, fully dressed and sporting black lipstick. She had on long sleeves and pants so she could go out for Herbology. She grabbed her zip-up Slipknot hoody and she was ready.

"Do you guys know we gotta be in the Great Hall in like, 20 minutes?" She looked at everyone as a shout of rage came from the bathroom.

"DAMMIT! WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS NEED TO GET **ALL** THE HOT WATER?" Mitch bellowed angrily. Everyone started to fall into fits of laughter as they heard the shower turn off. Five minutes later Mitch emerged, his hair spiked as always. Kat ran in the bathroom, locked the door and yelled,

"Hey Mitch! You realize that you can make the hot water flow magically from the shower, right?" Everyone snickered as Mitch muttered under his breath with his wand in hand. There was another shriek from the bathroom.

"Hey Kat! You realize that I can make cold water flow magically too, right?" The others laughed as the shower was turned off for the last time for the morning. After another ten minutes in the bathroom, Kat came out dressed with make-up applied. She looked at her watch.

"Five minutes 'til breakfast starts. We should head down." They all grabbed their messenger bags. Lily and Mitch grabbed their pins and patches from Kat and slid them in the front pouch. They might need something to do in boring classes like History of Magic. They left their room and went out the Portrait of Victoria, who was still sleeping and ran down an empty corridor, where they stopped near a portrait of a giant bowl of fruit. Tylor walked up and tickled the pear in the picture. The pear started to giggle, a door appeared, and he opened the door. They all walked into a jumble of house elves cooking ad cleaning. When the elves saw the group walk in, they rushed over. A girl house elf smiled and said,

"Is you wanting something to eat young misses and sirs?" All of the other elves looked eagerly at Lily who walked up.

"Hello Dotty! My friend and I would like a bit of breakfast." Four house elves ran off and came running back carrying a tray of food and pumpkin juice. The group thanked them and ate quickly. "Dammit! We still have to get our schedules," Lily said. They looked at each other.

"I can get us to the Great Hall in a minute… If I flit." They all looked questioningly at Serena. "If everyone links arms, I can make us go about five times faster than any human. Getting us to the Great Hall pretty damn quickly." They all nodded and joined hands. Suddenly, they were moving and within seconds, they were all in front of the Great Hall. Serena grinned at the dumbfounded group. Kat shook her head and said,

"C'mon we gotta get our schedules McGonagall takes ours back to her office." They all turned to Serena who pulled up her hood and nodded. They entered the Great Hall and everyone died down to a whisper. Hey walked through the silence with a smirk on their faces and sat down. The chatter slowly rose back to normal.

"You'll get used to that," Lily said, "it isn't fun the first few times, walking in the silence. After a while, it gets funny." After a few minutes of talking, Professor McGonagall walked over and handed them their schedules with pursed lips.

"Late as always I see." She stared at the group. "What's the excuse this time?"

"No excuses Professor," Kat said, "the boys took a bit too long in the shower and we showed Serena the way to classes." McGonagall's eyes softened.

"Well that was… Kind of you all. And boys, try to take less time getting ready in the mornings." Tylor and Mitch nodded. When McGonagall was out of earshot Tylor swung his head in Kat's direction.

"WHY? Why do you ALWAYS use us as the excuse?" The girls laughed.

"It's simple really," Lily explained," it's revenge on the male sex for always complaining that girls take to damn long getting ready." The boys looked at them skeptically but they sound of feet shuffling made them look up. The seas of students were leaving for their first class of the day. They looked down at their schedules as they walked slowly. They had Potions first and had to use Serena again to get there on time.


	5. 5: Classes From Hell

**Chapter 5: Classes from Hell**

They walked in and took a seat in the back of the room. Tylor and Kat sat with other at one table while Mitch, Lily and Serena sat down at a table next to them. When the entire class was in their seats, the Professor walked in. Professor Snape was a broad man with black hair as greasy as his son's hair. He was the head of Slytherin house, the house his son Severus was in. "Quiet now…" everyone resumed talked, taking no heed to the Professors presence. _Big mistake._ "**SHUT-UP!"** The students looked at the teacher and quieted down. "Now that everyone has FINALLY calmed down, 25 points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors looked at him awestruck. Serena stood up and said,

"Why from Gryffindor?" The Slytherins sneered at Serena.

"Because MY Slytherins would never talk when I arrive in class," he said simple while the Slytherins obediently nodded.

"EVERYONE WAS TALKING THOUGH! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!" Serena yelled back at him. The teacher looked at her.

"Take off your hood Ms. Vampson. There is no sunlight in this room, you can't _burn_ here" The Slytherins smirked and let out low laughs while all the Gryffindors, besides Lily and her friends, looked at Snape questioningly. "Ah yes! I have forgotten that the Headmaster has not made your little secret known to the school." Serena lowered her hood and let her black hair fall down around her face.

"Shut-up," Serena whispered harshly. Everyone went silent.

"What did you say to me?" Snape said icily while staring at her dangerously.

"I told you to shut UP! IT'S MY BUSINESS **NOT **YOURS!" Serena barred her fangs and then realized that was what Snape had wanted her to do. The Gryffindors gasped as they saw Serena's fangs.

"Why, WHY DO _WE _get all the freaks," James said. Some Gryffindors laughed at this as Snape grinned evilly.

"Now Ms. Vampson as you are new here I will ask you to take your seat and only take off 5 points for your incompetence. Next time it will be 30!" Serena huffily at down and Lily whispered,

"He's an ass, don't worry we can get the thirty back easily. On yeah, it doesn't matter that everyone knows." Serena nodded and looked up front while Snape was writing ingredients on the board. Lily stared down at her sketchpad where she was drawing a picture of a dragon. When she heard the chalk stop moving, she looked up to see what they were making.

"On the board you will see the instructions for a simple but potent Truth potion. These will require over night brewing. When you have finished, put your cauldrons over the larger fire near m desk." Snape looked at round at the student's now attentive faces. "You may begin." There was the sound of shuffling parchment, scratching of quills and the clinking of glass vials taken out of boxes. Serena took out her box of supplies and started to get the ingredients she needed. Lily looked at Serena's eyes. She seemed to be fine but her eyes kept steadily switching colors. Lily started up her fire with her wand and went to work.

When Potions was over Lily and her friends stormed out while Serena put her hood up again. They headed towards the North Tower for Divination. They climbed up the ladder to a stuffy room fill will armchairs, round tables, and teacups. The Hufflepuff students soon joined them and they all sat down. Lily and the rest of their gang sat down at the same table. Serena pulled down her hood because Professor Trelawney refused to let sunlight pour in her room so Serena would be safe from it. "Welcome… to another year of wisdom," a voice said from the shadows which slowly formed into the shape of Professor Trelawney. The students rolled their eyes, as they got comfortable in their armchairs and poufs. "As you may remember we practiced the art of Tarot card reading. I would like everyone to pair off and see what their future holds!" The students paired off and grabbed ancient decks of cards of side tables.

"I'll be your partner Lily," Serena said. Lily nodded as Mitch sat in his chair silently attaching on of his many patches to his bag. Professor Trelawney never said anything to Mitch because in their 3rd year she said, "he was destined to always be alone." It wasn't the way Mitch wanted to start his years of Divination, but he got used to it.

"Look carefully my students," she chanted," to see what is within!"

"All I see is a bunch of ruddy cards," Tylor mumbled. She didn't hear him and kept sneaking peak at some student's cards and saying something to them. Serena looked at Lily's cards with concentration.

"Your first card is the Tower which means an unforeseen even will disrupt your way of life and thinking." Lily looked down at the faded cards questioningly. "The moon card crosses the tower meaning that the event could be threatening to those that you love." Lily's mind automatically thought of Kat, Mitch, Tylor and Rena. Serena's voice cut through her thoughts, "the lovers, signifying a conflict between different forces and a necessary choice is above your cross. The fourth card, below your cross, is the chariot. The chariot means that the control of your triumph over an opposite force." Silently Professor Trelawney started towards the two girls. Lily and Serena didn't notice and carried on with the reading. "The magician is your fifth card and he symbolizes self-confidence and diplomacy. That resides in your past." _Is it Black that resides in my past?_ Mitch's face flashed in her mind. _Maybe the days of him liking me are over._ "The card to the future of the cross is the Temptress. She symbolizes a mature adaptation of what life offers in the time to come." Serena's eyes flickered over to Professor Trelawney who was listening with rapt attention. Serena smirked a bit at this but continued the reading. "The seventh car," she said while pointing to the card on the bottom of a line of four," is the Judgment card. This shows a shift in your personal consciousness with the universe and growing awareness."

"Awareness of what," Lily asked while Serena scanned the cards.

"I think awareness of the conflict in the Lovers card and the unforeseen event in the Tower card." Lily nodded her head slowly.

"Should I go on?" Lily nodded her head robustly.

"Okay. Your eighth card is the High Priestess. This shows that you support those you love, you're mysterious, wise (beyond your years), the feminine principals of love and that an unrevealed influence is at work." Serena looked at the next card and studied it. "Hmm… Next, for your ninth card you have the Sun Card. It shows contentment and liberation. Finally, for your tenth card you have the Strength Card. Showing your courage, persistence and out weighing bad luck." When they had finished they head Professor Trelawney clapping. Lily turned and saw the whole class had stopped and listened.

"Marvelous girls! I can see that Ms. Vampson was destined for this. Yes... let me see… 20 points to Gryffindor. Ms. Evans, was your question answered?" Lily thought to herself.

"Yeah… I guess it was," she responded hesitantly. The rest of the student looked at them in amazement.

"That is all we have time for ladies and gentlemen! Please read pages 20 through 25 and do a self reading posing a different question." The kids silently talked as they went down the ladder.


	6. 6: Midnight Meetings and Plans

**Chapter 6: Midnight Meetings and Plans**

_What do the cards mean? _Lily thought to herself. She had a place that even Kat didn't know about… It was a little tunnel behind a mirror. It was nearing midnight, while Lily didn't show any signs of drowsiness. She had her music on in her portable CD player, keeping the headphones around her neck so she could listen for approaching footsteps and think a bit more clearly. _What does lack have to do with an unforeseen event?_ She tapped her foot to try and concentrate more on her music, but to no avail. The sound of the mirror moving and shuffling footsteps walking towards her caused Lily to throw her invisibility cloak over her and put her music on pause. She saw no one, but someone whispered, "Lily…_Evans!_" She started to get up but just as she was, she felt a hand take her cloak off to reveal her in a pair of black happy bunny pajama pants and a black tank top with her cloak over her. "Why hello Evans. Fancy seeing you here." Lily pulled of the cloak of the person I front of her, who was none other than… Sirius Black.

"What do you want Black? No better yet, how the hell did you find me?  
Sirius smirked.

"That, Lily my dear, is a secret." Lily made a move to leave but Sirius blocked her path.

"Move Black," Lily stated. When he didn't move she threw a punch at him but he smacked her hand away like a fly.

"Chill, Lils! I just wanted tot talk." Lily looked at him suspiciously but sat down figuring that the talk was the only way out.

"What do you want to talk about Black?" Lily asked cautiously.

"I wanted to know a few things. First, why do you hate The Marauders so damn much?" Lily pondered that question awhile before answering.

"I guess it's 'cuz of that dumb ass prank you pulled on me in first year." Sirius looked at her quizzically for a few moments.

"Prank we played on you in first year? I—," but Sirius paused. He remembered James saying something about getting his revenge on Lily after he got her his first detention. "That wasn't the Marauders. It was Pr- James." Lily was skeptical, Sirius could tell. "If you don't believe me… well there's not a damn thing I can tell you that'll make you believe me!" Lily smirked.

"That's true… but couldn't I just ask Potter and he'd tell me?" Sirius tried to hold in his laughter, but couldn't.

"Evans, he wouldn't listen to you even if you were one of us... ya'know, popular. Well, now that I think about it, he might if you were popular." A light in Lily's eyes twinkled. "What are you—," Sirius caught on, "no way! There's no way you could pull off being one of us!" Lily laughed.

"I know that's why _you're_ going to help me." Sirius looked at her in disbelief.

"NO WAY! I'm _not _going to turn you into one of us. What do you think I am, retarded?" Lily opened her mouth, "don't answer that." Sirius heaved a very heavy sigh, "why does this matter so much to you?" Lily bit her lip.

"I… I can't tell you," she said simply. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"No! You _have_ to tell me now… It's like a rule or something!" Lily raised her eyebrow slightly. "What could I tell you that would make you tell me?" Sirius dreaded the questions she might ask. Lily thought carefully about what she could ask. _I could ask why he calls me Lily flower… _She mentally shook her head. _No, well I could ask my tarot question… No I have an even better idea!_

"O.K Black, my question is… Why does Potter hate me so much?" Sirius was stunned. Out of the list of questions she could have asked, that was on the bottom.

"Well… because you don't want him." Lily looked at Sirius skeptically. "I'm serious! He's pissed because he has a thing for you and can't have you!" Lily stared at him. "Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that."

"I don't' care about that but why would he hate me for it? Doesn't a challenge entice men more," Lily said. He thought about it.

"Yeah, sometimes but—"

"PADFOOT!" Sirius whipped his head in all different directions. Lily watched him, amused as he pulled out a mirror from his pocket.

"Yeah Prongs? What's the problem," Sirius asked the mirror coolly. James' face appeared in the mirror.

"Where the hell are you and do you have the cloak and map? I'll skin you alive if you've lost them!" Sirius laughed. He knew James would do no such thing t his best friend.

"Yeah, I've got 'em both right here mate. I'm in Hogsmeade… ahem _borrowing_ some candy." Lily heard some laughs erupt from the mirror.

"You _dog_! Why didn't you tell us? Jeez, you eating in the cellar or something," James, asked curiously.

"Uh-huh. I'll bring you guys some back." Sirius stuffed the mirror in his pocket quickly.

"You guys can get into Honkeydukes?" Lily asked bemused.

"Um… yeah. So about turning you into one of us…" Sirius grinned evilly. "I agree to it." Lily held up a finger.

"How there are some conditions for this Black," Lily started. "First and foremost, this will _not_ be permanent. I'm going to have to tell my friend that I'm playing a prank on Potter for them not to totally flip a lid. Next, what are you going to do to me?" Sirius looked Lily up and down and circled her.

"Hmm… I definitely think we should bring out your eyes more. You have beautiful eyes you know." Sirius smiled and Lily blushed a little and mumbled a thanks. "But I'm no style expert for girls. You do also realize that it won't be enough to look the part. Have to know your talk, walk, sit, shit like that." Lily nodded. "O.K I have an idea, you make sure your friends won't have a shit fit about this _prank_ and we'll meet here for lessons. I'm going to have to bring a fashion savvy friend though. Deal?" Sirius held out his hand for Lily to shake. Lily breathed in deeply and shook his hand. "Oh yeah, you _can_ call me Sirius ya'know." Lily smiled.

"I know but it's fun to call you Black." Sirius looked at her. "Oh _fine!_ I'll call you Sirius."

"Now, I've got to make a run to Hogsmede and get some candy for James and them. Meet me here tomorrow around… 10 tomorrow night, OK?" Lily nodded. As Sirius turned to leave Lily stopped him.

"Hold on. You don't seem like the type to do something without a profit. What do _you_ get out of this?"

"Hm," Sirius thought about it. "Nothing yet. But if this works, you have to tell me why this is so god damn important to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Sirius looked at her with a newfound sadness in his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" And before she could answer him, he was under his cloak and gone. Lily stood there for a few minutes before leaving for her dormitory.


	7. 7: Confusion to the max

**Chapter 7:Confusion to the max:**

Lily woke-up drowsy and still very sleepy but woke up with a stared when she saw the time. A look at her watch showed that she was running very late. She sat up ad put in he contacts to see everyone gone. _Thanks a lot you guys,_ Lily thought. She flung her sheets of and quickly dressed and grabbed her bag. She stuffed her invisibility cloak in her bag. Since she had History of Magic first Professor Binns would never notice if she suddenly appeared. Running out of Victoria's portrait towards Binns' classroom, Lily dug through her bag when she ran into a solid figure and fell back. She looked up to see nothing in front of her. "Evans?" James' voice came from in front of her.

"Potter?" A hand reached out from under an invisibility clock, and lily very reluctantly took it. "You late to History of Magic too?" James took off his cloak with a look of shock.

"Are you actually talking to me or is this some evil plot of yours?" Lily smirked. "Well… Yeah I'm late but Binns is a dumbass he wouldn't know the difference."

"Yeah…" They looked at each other and laughed hesitantly. They started to walk towards History of Magic but the sound of feet stopped them. Before Lily could grab her invisibility cloak, James took her by the arm against a wall under his. The footsteps grew louder and louder until Filch stepped out with his kitten, Mrs. Norris.

"See any late students my dear, hmm?" Filch lingered for a minute or two then turned and left. James uncovered him and Lily, and went to say something but before he could say anything lily slapped him and ran to History f Magic. James stood there for a few minutes, processing what just happened to him. When he finally recovered the only thing he could say was,

"That bitch," and stalk of to Professor Binns' class. He ran into the class to see a half asleep Sirius sitting with … _Lily_? James looked around and saw he wasn't the only person miffed by this. On the other side of the room, Lily's friends looked at each other questioningly then back at Lily and Sirius. James looked around and saw that the only free seat was next to Serena so he breathed a heavy sigh and went over and sat down next to her. He took out a sheet of clean parchment, a quill and scribbled something then slid it next to Serena who was avidly taking notes on Professor Binns' lecture about the 1532 Goblin Rebellion. She glanced over and read, _Why is Evans sitting with Sirius?_ She hurriedly wrote back, pushed it in front of James and continued to take notes. James looked down and read her response. _I have no clue. Why are you asking me? It was Sirius that flagged her down to sit with him. Now… **LEAVE ME ALONE!** I'm TRYING to take notes._ James' eyes grew wide when he read that this was all Sirius' idea. Carefully James got a mirror out of his pocket. He put his face to it and whispered, "Sirius…._ Sirius_!" He looked up to see Sirius jump and slip a mirror out of his pocket. James looked back down at his mirror to see Sirius' very irritated face appear in the mirror.

"What do you want Prongs? I was _attempting_ to sleep!" James laughed, despite the fact that he was angry with Sirius. His brows furrowed together as he attempted to look angry with Sirius.

"Why in the hell are you sitting with the-bitch-Evans?" Sirius opened his mouth to respond when his face disappeared. Suddenly Lily's face appeared and she did _not_ look happy.

" Listen you little prick… I might not be paying attention but I'd prefer it if you weren't the only voice I hear!" With that the mirror went blank and James furiously shoved it in his pocket and sulked in his anger for the rest of History of Magic.

When class was dismissed James waited outside for Sirius by an old trophy case, determined to yell at him. Near the end of the swarm of students coming out of the classroom, James saw Sirius and Lily come out talking intently. James strained to hear from his spot but to no avail. Suddenly, an idea popped in James' head. He threw on his invisibility cloak and carefully walked over to the two, careful to keep his breathing in control. "Do you think they suspect anything odd," Sirius as Lily who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, he toned stomach peeking from the bottom of her tank top. James shook his head; _I shouldn't have noticed that _he thought He turned his attention to the now audible conversation.

"At this point they just think I've completely lost my mind," Lily responded, pushing a piece of her hair from her livid eyes. "But I'll tell them about the _prank_ today during lunch. We always sit under the trees near the edge of the forest." Sirius nodded as if he watched the group daily from far away.

"Then we'll meet tonight around… say… 10:30, that way we _know_ that our friends are asleep. Less of a chance of being followed." Lily nodded in agreement. She looked at her watch and nearly fell.

"OH SHIT! We're going to be late to transfiguration!" Sirius didn't seem too worried about this, but Lily grabbed his hand and dashed down the hallway, grabbing an invisibility cloak from her bag. It took until Lily said it to realize that he was going to be late to class as well if he didn't hall some major ass. He took a short cut, determined to beat them to Transfiguration. James made a mad dash for the transfiguration, throwing off his cloak and shoving it in his bag, he ran into the class and sat down just as class began.

"Well thank you Mr. Potter for joining us," Professor McGonagall said from the front of the front of the class while writing on the board. His ego turned on as he ruffled his hair.

"Anytime Professor, I'm glad I could pencil your class in." The class laughed as James smiled coolly to the class. The only ones not laughing were Lily's friends, but he didn't see Lily or Sirius in class. _Perfect little Evans wouldn't skip… they'll be here_, James thought. He took out his wand, his book and began to take notes. About ten minutes into class Sirius and Lily burst into the room, out of breath and panting. Professor McGonagall didn't look pleased as she turned towards them.

"Well, _thank you_ Mr. Black and Miss. Evans for finding time to be here. You both know tardiness is not accepted, you both have detention tonight." Lily was about to protest but Sirius just shot her a look that said _don't screw with McGonagall,_ so Sirius sat with James and Lily with her friends.

"What the hell was with you today in History of Magic," Kat asked Lily in a whisper as she sat down. "You totally went AWOL on us for that asshole Black." The others nodded in agreement.

"I didn't go AWOL on you," Lily responded, "I'll explain everything in lunch today, you'll love it." The others looked skeptical about loving anything that had to do with Sirius Black but they didn't press any further and sat in silence as Professor McGonagall explained the incantation they would be performing in a few minutes.

"O.K. explain this to me again Padfoot," James said bewildered and lost, "Lily wants to be _friends_ with us?" Sirius nodded as he leaned back in his chair, his shaggy hair covering his face appealingly. "Why in the _hell_ would she want that?"

"Well, she's been having problems with her friends and she said she wants to give us a chance." James looked at Sirius skeptically. "She _really_ does, I swear!" James breathed in slowly.

"Sirius, you know she won't fit in with us. She's to much of an…outcast." Sirius looked at James and could tell that he wouldn't care less if she were an outcast. "I mean… I don't think she would last more than a week in our crowd." Sirius looked down at his red and gold-stripped Polo, deep in thought.

"Give her a chance James," Sirius said quietly, "I think she really wants this." _I hope so_, Sirius thought to himself.

"Do you have something you would like to share with the class Mr. Black and Mr. Potter?" The both shook their heads quickly. "Good. I believe you two could be our demonstrators for this next incantation." James and Sirius nodded their heads in a surrendered fashion and trudged to the front of the class, wands out. "Now since you were _clearly_ not paying attention I'll educate you in the incantation you'll be casting," Professor McGonagall said through pursed lips. She showed the boys a table with three ceramic jars on it. One jar was green, another blue and the third red. "The incantation you will be performing is _sepelio eradico_." They both mumbled the incantation without their wands in hand. "Let me demonstrate what you will be doing." Professor McGonagall pointed her wand at one of the ceramic jars and uttered the incantation. With a bang the ceramic jar exploded. The class let out a collective gasp when the jar exploded. The clapped for the professor as she stated the incantation to repair the jar. She turned to James and Sirius and said, "to effectively execute this spell you have to have the coordination to hit your desired target. You must imagine the target in your mind _and_ aim. If you think of a different object and aim for another, the result could be catastrophic. If you think of the object and aim at something else the aimed at object will be stunned or immobile and the thought of object untouched." James and Sirius looked at each other. This was a harder spell then they had ever done. "Mr. Potter, please start us off." James stepped up and Sirius went to the wall and casually leaned against it watching James.

James cleared is mind of everything else but the red ceramic jar in front of him. He carefully aimed his wand and yelled, "sepelio eradico!" The jar exploded into hundreds of pieces on the table and the class clapped, even the Ravenclaws. Very full of himself, James took mock bows from the class' appraisal. Lily and her friends rolled their eyes and didn't clap. Professor McGonagall repaired the jar and Sirius stepped up. Like James he went to clear his mind of everything but the green ceramic jar, but couldn't get Lily out of his mind. Just as he raised his wand to hit what would, hopefully be, the jar Professor McGonagall signaled the end of the class. "Everyone please write an essay on the usages of this new spell, a foot long!" The class groaned at the length of the essay and exited towards the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius stood in front of the classroom still trying to get Lily out of his mind. _This is crazy_ he thought_ I don't like…_ But he didn't even finish the thought, knowing he would be lying to himself. He sighed inwardly, grabbed his books and headed for lunch.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Again all! I don't know if you saw my review posted with my sixth chapter (its actually _in_ the reviews, not the chappy) But I've started the 8th chapter and I would _really_ like some feed back… I think if I ask for 4 or 5 reviews, that isn't too much. It'd be nice to hear what ya'll think! Well thanks for reading, hope you like it so far! –Sarina-san xoxo (nickname, I'm not Japanese)


	8. 8: Plans, detention, and the evaluation

27

**Chapter 8: Lunch Talk, Detention and the Evaluation**

Lily sipped her diet coke while the others stared at her, but when she didn't say anything Ty let out an exasperated sigh and said, "O.K! You've sit there for 10 minutes just drinking your soda, what the hell was with you in History of Magic? Are you ditching us or something?" Lily snorted into her Diet Coke, which made Kat laugh hysterically.

"Ditch you? Yeah Ty, I'm ditching you, " Lily said sarcastically, "No I'm setting the Marauders up for their biggest downfall." The others, very intrigued by this got closer to Lily when she beckoned them. "I'm going into enemy territory for a surprise attack. I make the marauders believe that I've, as Ty so eloquently put it, 'ditched' you guys, I'll get closer to them. I'm using Sirius to start with because he's the most gullible." _I hope you guys are as gullible right now…_ Lily thought. The others nodded in approval of Lily's idea.

"But… how are you going to make _them _believe you've ditched us without them getting suspicious?" Kat jabbed her thumb at the Marauders. Lily smirked.

"That's easy… Like this." Lily slammed her coke down and just screamed, "FINE WHATEVER, I'M DONE WITH YOU REJECTS." And Lily stormed off. As she past the very bewildered marauders, she felt something slip in her hand, but didn't look at it until she got away from the crowd and near the front door. She looked in her hand to see a note from Sirius.

Meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room in 15 minutes. The password is 'Pumpkin Juice'. I know you never go in there so I don't expect you to know the password.

Sirius 

Lily crumpled the note up and stuffed it into her pocket, opened the front door and made her way to Gryffindor tower.

"O.K Sirius, all you've been doing since we got here was eat. Not that it's anything unusual, but why the bloody hell would Evans ditch her friends for us? The four people she hates the most," James demanded. Sirius paused, fork in midair. He shrugged as he leaned against the side of the school, eyeing Lily and her group near the edge of the forest. _I can almost hear them, god dammit, why couldn't we have sat closer,_ Sirius thought.

"She wants to change," Sirius said simply. James mouth hung open while Remus peeked curiously over his book. Peter was nowhere to be seen. "Look… She isn't that bad… Give her a chance. Besides she's having some major rift with her…friends" Sirius offered. James just shook his head, trying to snap back to reality.

"Did you just say that Evans, _the_ Evans, isn't that bad," James asked very confused. Suddenly the boys heard the sound of Lily screaming,

"FINE WHATEVER, I'M DONE WITH YOU REJECTS," and storm towards where they were sitting. Sirius quickly scribbled a note on a bit of parchment from his pocket and slipped it nonchalantly into Lily's hand while Remus and James were still in awe of what they just saw.

"Like I said," Sirius began, "Problems. She wants the change." And he went back to eating his lunch.

Lily approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I've never seen you before young lady, are you really a Gryffindor," The portrait asked skeptically.

"_Yes_, I am a Gryffindor and the password is Pumpkin Juice," Lily said exasperated. The portrait swung open and Lily stepped into the unfamiliar common room. She had only been in here for one year, and had forgotten what it looked like. She saw the squishy couch and armchairs, all around the fire and tables. She plopped herself on the couch and waited for Sirius. _This is actually kind of cozy,_ Lily thought,_ I could get used to this._ Right when she felt herself drifting off into sleep, the portrait opened again and Sirius emerged, along with Remus. _I wonder how they got rid of James_, Lily wondered. She just shrugged it off.

"I'm surprised you remember where the common room was," Sirius said as he approached Lily and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "You know Remus," Lily nodded her head towards him. "He's going to be helping us tonight." Lily looked at the ragged teenager. His robes seemed to hang limply on his body.

"This is your fashion savvy friend," Lily asked curiously. Remus chuckled.

"Just because I don't dress the part, doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about color and style," He responded. Lily nodded a little sheepishly and mumbled a sorry. "It's fine. All I'll basically do tonight is get sizes, all the good jazz, then get some sketch ideas. There's a Hogsmeade trip coming soon and we can get some clothes then." Lily nodded while Sirius' eyes lit up.

"Moony, why wait for the trip when we can go whenever we want? We can just skip class and use the cloak." Lily agreed with this but Remus just shook his head.

"No way, I'm not going to miss class for this. Speaking of which, we have to head to Charms now don't we?" Lily looked at her watch.

"Yep, then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then Sirius and I have to go to detention." The group left and headed for Charms.

Lily sat through Charms, thoroughly bored because she couldn't sit with her friends. She almost had forgotten about the "fight" and sat next to Kat, but Remus caught her and sat her between him and Sirius, much to James' distaste. Everyone kept murmuring around them saying stuff like "Why's _she_ there?" and "Is this some kind of joke?" Lily just ignored them and listened to Professor Flitwick talk about the Diffindo spell. When class ended, they all left bored and with the task of writing a 15 inch essay. The Gryffindors all headed for Defense against the Dark Arts where they were met up with the Hufflepuffs. The class sat down as Professor O'Neil was writing something on the front board. Lily sat with Sirius and didn't so much as blink in the direction of her friends. Lily suddenly thought of something. "Remus," Lily whispered, "Where am I going to sleep? Everyone thinks I'm not friends with Kat, Ty, Mitch and Serena and they all know we sleep somewhere different." Remus thought about it.

"You were appointed head girl weren't you?" Lily nodded and Remus laughed. "So stay in the Head Room." Lily had never thought about that. "Do you know the password?" Lily again shook her head. "It's Quidditch. James picked it," Remus explained.

"K. Thanks. You know you guys aren't as bad as you seem." Remus chuckled and thanked her while the professor attempted to gain control of the class.

"QUIETUS," The professor roared and suddenly everyone was stopped in mid-sentence from the inability to talk. They glared at the teacher but looked at her.

"Thank you," Professor O'Neil said, with the hint of an Irish accent. "Now we're going to talk about dueling hexes t'day." She, like every other teacher it seemed to Lily, droned on. At the end of class they were given their homework of an 18-inch essay on dueling hexes due at the end of the week. They all left and Sirius linked his arm with Lily sarcastically.

"Shall we to dinner?" Sirius said, while Lily rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm sitting with you then?" Lily asked while Sirius laughed at something James said. Lily looked at James to see if she could read his face. He seemed unfazed by her presence but she could tell that she bothered him. She took her arm from Sirius, who didn't notice. People were staring again, and Lily didn't like these kinds of stares. They weren't the kind she was used to getting and it made her slightly uncomfortable. "Hey… Remus, do you think you could help me with something before we head down to Dinner?"

"Sure Lily. Prongs, Padfoot, I'll be back." Remus looked around. "Where'd Wormtail go?" James and Sirius shrugged and kept walking. "What do you need help with Lily?" Lily took Remus to the portrait of Victoria.

"This is where I sleep right now. I need to get my stuff to the new room, which I have no clue where it is!" Lily looked up at a sleeping Victoria. "VICTORIA!" The portrait snapped awake.

"OH! Lily dear. Your friends aren't here right now. And who is this?' Victoria looked at Remus. "Ah, young Remus." Lily didn't bother to ask how she knew Remus. "Vampiress." Victoria swung the portrait open and the pair went into the common room.

"Well… This is different." Remus said, looking at their common room.

"Our bedroom is upstairs," Lily said, ignoring Remus' comment. She wanted to get out of here before her friends showed up.

"You all sleep in one room," Remus said as he entered the bedroom.

"Yep, here's my bed." She quickly packed all of her things into her trunk, ran into the bathroom and grabbed some bathroom necessities she knew James wouldn't have, and shoved everything in her trunk. She looked up at the walls. "Should I bring my posters?" Remus looked at the poster and shook his head. "Now where is this room," Lily asked Remus once she had packed and left a note on her pillow.

"It's near the prefect bathroom, follow me," Remus shrank Lily's things and she placed them carefully in her purse. He led her out of the room and quickly through a maze of hallways and stairs to a large statue. "Quidditch," Remus stated and the statue shift to the right, revealing a doorway. They entered and stepped into a beautifully lit room painted gold, with plush furniture and a roaring fire in the fireplace. Lily's jaw dropped and Remus chuckled. "Now, you won't be sharing a room with James but you _do_ get a very large bedroom of your own." Remus eyed Lily to see what her reaction would be. She looked at him and said,

"You mean I get my own bedroom?" Remus nodded his head and Lily whooped for joy. "HELL YES! I _HATE_ SHARING A ROOM!" She ran up a staircase labeled "Head Girl" and opened the door only to have her jaw drop to the floor again. She was in a large room with a double, canopied bed, a desk, dresser, Armour, and full bathroom. It was… _huge_. Lily took out her trunk, enlarged it and looked around the room.

"Uh Lily…" Remus said, "We'd better head down to dinner." Lily snapped back to reality painfully and looked at her watch.

"Oh shit! I forgot about dinner! Sorry Lu—Remus." Lily and Remus made a mad dash for the Great Hall and got there in what seemed to be record time. They sat down, slightly out of breath and that's when the murmuring stared all over again. Sirius nudged her elbow.

"Where did you two go for so long? Broom closet," Sirius joked. Lily just rolled her eyes as she piled food on her plate, remembering how hungry she was.

"I realized after Charms that I wouldn't be able the sleep in my normal room anymore, so Remus helped me move all my stuff to the Head Room," Lily responded.

"What? You're sleeping in the Head Room now?" James exclaimed, Lily chose to ignore him and looked at Sirius.

"Did McGonagall tell you what we'd be doing for detention yet?" Sirius shook his head as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Lily ate quietly, looking around from a point of view she wasn't familiar with. While she was looking around she caught James staring at her from the corner of her eye. She couldn't tell if it was a stare of disbelief or contempt but shrugged it off as she helped herself to seconds. It wasn't long after when Professor McGonagall came over, a bit confused to see Lily with the Marauders.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Black. You are to report to the Prefects bathroom immediately to serve your detention. Mr. Filch will give you further instructions when you get there." They both nodded and stood to leave. Lily stole a glance at her friends to see if they were looking at her, but to her dismay saw that they didn't even glance at her. A bit disheartened by this, Lily walked in silence next to Sirius as they made there way to the prefect bathroom.

"So," Sirius said to break the silence. "What do you think of us so far? Are we as bad as you really thought?"

"Surprisingly…No. I haven't really seen Peter or talked to him, James just avoids conversation. But you and Remus…" Lily searched for the words. "I like you both," she simply said. A thought suddenly occurred to Lily while she played with the frayed patch at the end of her tank top. "Sirius, how are we going to _buy_ these clothes? I'm flat broke in wizard cash." Sirius just mumbled something inaudible to Lily and kept walking. "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm buying the clothes for you," Sirius replied slowly. Lily grabbed his arm to stop him and make him face her.

"_Why?_ Why are _you_, Sirius Black, buying _me_, Lily Evans, clothes?" Sirius didn't look her in the eyes and just kind of stood there. "Why Sirius?"

"B-because… I don't think you're happy this way," he finally blurted out. "All dark and sullen. I think you hate it." Lily just started at him stuttering slightly, and Sirius realized that he had hit the nail on the head. "Lily… I…" But she just kept walking on, now in a silence of one who is deep in thought. Sirius let her dwell in her silent thought and kept walking beside her. _God dammit I hate him, I hate him,_ Lily thought. _Now you know you don't hate him so don't even think it. You know he's right, face it._ Lily just shook her head and caught a glance at Sirius next to her. He looked sad and that actually made Lily feel bad. _God dammit, I'm going soft. I told him this wouldn't be permanent. _Lily contemplated. _But did you tell him the truth_, the voice in Lily's head said.

Finally at the Prefects bathroom, the pair went into the open doorway to see Filch standing there with cleaning supplies. "You're to scrub this place clean, _no magic_." He laughed evilly and left, Mrs. Norris behind him. Sirius grabbed a brush and looked behind him to see if Filch was gone and pulled out his wand. Muttering a spell he tried to bewitch the brush but it seemed to repel the spell.

"Damn him, he finally got sharp." Sirius sighed and grabbed a brush and began to scrub the swimming pool size bathtub. Lily did the same only starting on the opposite end. They worked in silence until Lily threw down her brush.

"I can't STAND silence!" She went over to her bag and took out her CD player and muttered a spell, so the music resonated through the bathroom.

"This isn't bad who is it," Sirius asked, while scrubbing a jeweled spout.

"My band, A.X.S," she replied as she began to scrub the wall of the bathtub again. Sirius just looked at her and suddenly recognized the background voice to be Lily's.

"You guys are good. You're real good." Lily blushed and mumbled thanks as she washed the tub. After about 3 and half hours of cleaning, the prefect bathroom was scrubbed to perfection. They rubbed their sore arms and looked at their watches. "Hm… It's about 9:30, why don't we get changed and meet?" Lily nodded and started down the hallway only to see Sirius follow her.

"Um… don't you have to go to Gryffindor Tower, _that way_," Lily asked gesturing down a different hallway.

"No, I just have to nick a few things from James' Room. Remus is meeting us behind the mirror at 10:30." Reaching the statue Lily stated the password and the two entered the room to see a sleeping James on the couch in front of the fire. Lily suppressed a laugh and went up to her room. She opened her trunk and took out some clean clothes and her bathroom supplies. She hopped in the shower for 20 minutes, just to get the grime off of her and changed into a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a black sweater. She put on her glasses and her boots. Looking at her watch she saw that it was only 10.

"I guess I can just make myself at home," Lily thought aloud. Putting her clothes in drawers and hanging her only skirt and only dress in her Armour. She piled her school supplies on the desk, promising herself to put it in order when she got back. Looking at the clock next to her bed she swore. It was 10:20. Lily grabbed her invisibility cloak and ran down the stairs, tumbling into Sirius. "Ow…" She rubbed her head and realized that Sirius was on top of her. "Um… Sirius do you think you could… um… get off me?"

"Sorry," he said gruffly while rubbing his back, "I figured I would wait for you."

"No it's fine. Let's go," Lily said while throwing the cloak back over herself. Sirius threw James' cloak over himself and they both headed down to the mirror. Lily felt like she was blind while walking because she couldn't see Sirius and feared she would walk into him. When she finally got to the mirror, Sirius had already opened it for her. She climbed in to see Remus, Sirius and a chair in the middle of the hall. Lily threw off the cloak and set it down. "So… What are we doing today?"

"The Evaluation," Remus said simply as he extracted a tape measurer. "Hold your arms up," Remus asked as he sat down with a piece of parchment a quill. Lily did as she was told and the tape measurer came to life and flew wildly around her. Sirius walked over to her and started to tell Remus measurements.

" 38 hips…30 waist…36 bust…" Lily blushed a bit but didn't say anything as Sirius continued to read off the measurements. When they were finished Remus looked at the parchment.

"Well Lily, you have the most wanted figure in the wizarding world," He looked at her and smiled. Sirius nodded his head in agreement and Lily smacked his arm lightly. "Luckily, you'll be easy to find clothes that fit, it's just finding the right _style_ that will matter." He got up and circled Lily saying "hmm" or "interesting" every once in a while. "Do you exercise," Remus questioned.

"Well… sort of… I guess. I mean I do crunches and I took Jujitsu," Lily responded. Remus took note of that while Sirius just looked at her.

"Ju-what," Sirius asked curiously. Lily looked at Remus and he smirked.

"It's… a sort of defense. I'll leave it at that," Lily said. Sirius just shrugged at her response and looked at his watch.

"It's almost 11:30, we should go to bed. We'll meet again in two days, O.K all?" Lily and Remus both said yes and they all left for their respective rooms.


	9. 9: An Unexpected Meeting or two

32

**Chapter 9: An Unexpected Meeting… or two**

James woke-up and realized he was still on the couch. _Dammit_, he thought,_ I fell asleep._ He looked up the staircase to Lily's room. "Hm," he looked at his watch to see he was up an hour earlier than necessary. James just grumbled and went upstairs to see if he could sleep a little while longer. He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, very awake. He thought back to the conversation between Sirius and Lily. _What prank was Evans talking about? And where were they meeting at 10:30? Why were they talking in the first place?_ James ruffled his hair and rubbed his eyes. "I'll figure it out," he said aloud. Then he got up to take a shower and get ready for breakfast.

Lily stretched, put her glasses on and looked around the room, slowly remembering where she was. Sighing she got up and was getting ready to go to the bathroom when she heard pecking on her bedroom window. She went over, opened it and let a large, dark barn owl fly in and perch on her dresser, a large package attached to his feet. Lily looked at the package and saw a note on top of it. She opened it and just stared at the paper in awe.

Good Morning Lily! Sirius decided to go to Hogsmeade last night anyway with your measurements and my sketches and got these. If you could wear them, I can see how much progress we're going to have to make in this area.

_Remus_

Lily opened the package and nearly fell over. In the package was a new pair of denim jeans, a short, green, boho style dress and jewelry. Under it all was, what looked to be, Remus' sketch but with a rip in the corner. _That looks like a bite mark_ Lily thought bemused. Shrugging it off she looked at the clothes again. She had to admit that it looked…O.K. When she looked back at the sketch she saw that her hair was shorter and curled. She touched her long hair. "They're cutting my hair," Lily said aloud, scared at the image of Sirius wielding a pair of scissors near her. She just shook her head and went in the bathroom with her new clothes.

When James went down into the common room he saw Sirius sitting there with a very tired looking Remus next to him. "What are you guys doing here," James asked curiously.

"Waiting for you and Lily mate," Sirius replied as James let out an infuriated sigh.

"Sirius how many times do I have to tell you? She _isn't_ going to change!" It was then that the boys hear a timid cough come from behind them. They turned around and they all nearly fainted. Lily stood there in her new clothes, her hair magically shortened and curled. James just stared at her. "Oh…my… who the hell are you and what have you done with Evans?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut the hell up Potter, you egotistical prat," She retorted. Remus snickered and looked at James.

"Nope, still the old Lily," Remus replied coolly. Sirius was still at a loss for words as he looked at Lily.

"Um… Sirius? Do you think you could, ya'know, stop gaping like a buffoon at me?" Lily asked, rubbing her arms nervously. "So I look O.K. then, not like a total ass?" Lily asked as she span around. James was going to give her a brazen response but was elbowed by Remus while he and Sirius nodded in approval. "Well, should we get to breakfast then?" Lily grabbed her bag from the side of the stairs but Remus stopped her. "What?"

"No bag, carry your books," he said. Lily looked at him and at the bulging book bag.

"You want me to carry _all_ these books? My arms will fall off!" Remus laughed.

"No… carry what you need before lunch, and then come up here during lunch to get your other books," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… O.K," Lily replied getting out her Ancient Runes book and a quill, leaving the rest in her bag on the stairs. "There, now can we go? I'm starving!" Lily walked out to the hallway, the boys right behind her. Lily patiently waited for them, tapping her sandaled foot until they caught up to her. Remus looked at her and chuckled. "What," Lily asked looking to see if she had something on her dress.

"It's nothing… I just noticed you still have your eyebrow spike in," he replied. "Not that you can't, your choice. It just… made me laugh." Lily half smiled and slowly took out her eyebrow ring.

"Christ, did that hurt," asked Sirius. Lily shook her head and looked around her. She was catching clips of people's comments but didn't really understand it.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I grew a second head?" She asked Sirius as she shifted her books to her other arm.

"Well, you look… different, Sirius said. "They aren't used to seeing you out of black clothing." Remus nodded in agreement. "Um… do you want me to carry those for you," Sirius asked motioning to her book. Lily nodded in thanks as Sirius took the book from her. James still couldn't get over how different Lily looked. _I mean sure she looked hot before,_ he thought, _but HOLY SHIT now… she looks…_

"Amazing," James finished aloud. The others looked at him. James just looked at Lily and very seriously said, "you look absolutely amazing, Ev—_Lily_." Lily wasn't moved much by this but thanked him all the same. Remus smiled at James knowingly and Sirius stopped smiling. _Dammit! I knew this would happen_, Sirius thought to himself. _Now James' hots for Lily are going to be even worse._ The group reached the Great Hall and the silence that Lily had grown accustomed to, descended upon the room. _You can do this Lily,_ she thought to herself; _it's just like before._ As usual Lily ignored the stares and whisper and just stared in front of her with her head held high. The group sat down at the spots Peter was saving for them. Lily looked at Peter as she sat down and wondered how he ever got in league with the marauders. He was short and stumpy, far different from the other boys. He was far from good-looking and seemed to be missing when anything really happened. But still, for some reason, he looked up to the others and they hung out with them. _Beyond me why _Lily thought,_ looks like a rat to me_. Peter stared at Lily and his mouth kept moving without words making him look like a very ugly fish. "Peter, would you chill? You act as if you've never seen a girl before," James said as he sat down across from Lily. Remus sat on her left, Sirius on her right. Peter sat down next to James. They all began to eat when a tall, blonde girl came over and tapped James on the shoulder. She was a very superficial pretty girl, whose make-up made her face look like porcelain… fake.

"Hey baby," she said and kissed James. She looked at Peter and he scrambled down the bench to make room for her, so she sat right across from Lily. "Who are you," she asked snobbishly.

"You know who I am Sarah, so why did you bother asking," Lily replied bluntly. Sirius laughed at this and Remus stayed out of it, though his face showed a hint of a smirk.

"Well why are you still here? Shouldn't you be sitting with your freakazoid friends down there," she pointed. Lily looked down the table to see Kat, Ty, Mitch and Serena sitting in their normal seats. "I think you might fit in a little better down _there_ don't you agree James?" Sarah looked at James who was swallowing his food.

"Nope," he said very simply. Sarah looked abashed by this, but Sirius was howling with laughter at James' shortness. Sarah looked at Sirius and Lily. She got up and turned around.

"You might want to watch your girlfriends back, Sirius," Sarah said fiercely, "or she might lose it." And walked away to sit with the rest of her Ravenclaw friends. Lily looked at Sirius oddly.

"Why does she suddenly think I'm dating Sirius," Lily asked. _Not that it's a bad idea or anything,_ she thought. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Remus said, now laughing audibly, "she just couldn't think of anything else to say." James nodded in agreement as he ate. Peter was already on his fourth helpings, seemingly unaware of what had just happened. Lily looked up to see Professor McGonagall walking towards them.

"Oh shit," she breathed, "what did we do now?" She looked at the boys accusingly. They all held there hands up saying stuff like, "it wasn't me!" and "I have done anything…lately…"

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans," McGonagall said, looking at the two. "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office at 8:30 sharp." They nodded and she walked back to the teacher table. Lily looked at James and he merely shrugged.

"Probably head boy and girl shit," He said in between chewing. Sirius agreed with James and suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, James…" Sirius asked, "Are we still doing… _that thing_ that we talked about on the train?" James looked at Sirius curiously then remembered and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh… um… I don't know, we'll have a meeting about that later," James said. Lily looked at the two confusingly. Fiddling with her new gold necklace she began to shake her leg nervously. Sirius looked at her funny.

"What's up with you Lily?" He put his hand on her leg to stop it from shaking. "You O.K?" Sirius looked up to see the Great Hall emptying. "Looks like it's time for class, what do you have first?" He looked at Lily.

"Ancient Runes," she said, still a bit nervous to be alone, and out of her norm.

"So do I!" Remus said. "We'd better get going then, or else we'll be late." They all got up and Lily walked with Remus to Ancient Runes. "So, how do you feel?" Lily thought about it.

"A little exposed, to be honest." Lily replied. Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"You look great? Do you like what I have in store for you so far?" Remus looked at Lily's clothes.

"Surprisingly, yes. I actually this kind of clothing," she replied and Remus smiled. They walked into Ancient Runes together, and sat down, not even hearing the whispers around them. Lily looked at Remus, "I actually feel comfortable," she whispered and began to look through her book and began to read.

"God I'm so hungry," Sirius whined as him, James, Remus and Lily walked to Lunch. They all just heaved a sigh.

"You're ALWAYS hungry Sirius," Lily replied, annoyed with Sirius. "What's so different about this time?" James and Remus laughed as Sirius stuttered, unable to really answer the question.

"I…well…. I—I guess… nothing?" He finally got out. Lily just rolled her eyes at him and began to talk to Remus.

"No… I don't think N.E.W.T classes are any harder. Not really," Remus replied to Lily's question. When the group got into the Great Hall…nothing happened. No silence, snickering, whispering… nothing. Everyone went about their own business and paid no mind to the group walking in. Leaving out, of course, the girls who were staring madly at James and Sirius as if they were gods on Earth. Sitting down, Lily started to put anything within arms reach on to her plate. She remembered she had to go and get her books and she didn't want to risk being late. She ate as quickly and said she was going to go and get her books. "Do you want us to come with you Lily," Remus asked as Sirius started to get up.

"You guys I'm not four, I can go and get my books alone, like a big girl." She laughed. "I'll see you in Herbology." She ran quickly and started towards the Head Room, little did she know that so was a group of very irritated teenagers.

_God I forgot how far this was from the Great Hall,_ Lily thought as she went up a staircase. Suddenly she felt hands grab her and throw a cloth over her head. "WHAT THE—," she turned around and saw Kat behind her. "Kat? What are you doing here? Are the others with you?"

"Yeah, they're here." Kat took over her cloak as the others took of theirs. They all didn't look happy.

"You wouldn't believe how stupid these gits are," Lily said, putting on her old face, "they're falling for my act." The others didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure you're acting Lily," Tylor asked while the others nodded.


	10. Authors Note, not chapter

**Authors note!!!!!!**

**So after many eons, I've finally posted a new chapter, but very few have read it, so what I propose is that i won't continue until I get at least 6 more reviews telling me what you think. Chapter 10 is in the works, and I need to know what you guys think before I can continue!!!**

**Thanks **

**Kate**


End file.
